<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inked by killerweasel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973278">Inked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel'>killerweasel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inked and Pierced [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gabriel is such a Himbo, Humor, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel got something he's sure Beelzebub will enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inked and Pierced [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="inner">
<p></p><div class="entry-content"><p>Title: Inked<br/>
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)<br/>
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel, Dagon<br/>
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel<br/>
Word Count: 500<br/>
Rating: G<br/>
A/N: After Episode 6<br/>
Summary: Gabriel got something he's sure Beelzebub will enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>
      <a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a>
    </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure this is going to work? Won't my body just reject the ink?" Gabriel peered over his shoulder at Dagon. "I just don't want you to waste your time if it will just heal over."</p><p>"You're not the first angel I've inked. Took a bit of trial and error, but this will do the trick." She poked him in the back of the head with a claw. "Do not move. Do not speak. Just hold very, very still." A smile spread across her face. "And it is going to hurt like all sorts of Hell."</p><p>---</p><p>"Why do you keep moving around?" Beelzebub set down her fork. "You have the constipated look on your face you get when you're trying to be zzzneaky."</p><p>Gabriel shifted yet again in his chair. "It itches and she told me not to scratch."</p><p>"Without more context, that could mean all sorts of thingzzz." She gave him a look. "What did you do?"</p><p>"Our anniversary is coming up and..." He started to flush as he rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>"Gabriel. Please tell me you didn't decide to go have a wild night in Vegazzz by yourself again and you picked up some sort of human disease." Her eyes widened. "Did you get crabzzz?"</p><p>"What!?" He cleared his throat. "That was only once. No, I thought this would be something nice for both of us." Gabriel stood up and started to unbutton his shirt.</p><p>"You finally did it. You got your nipplezz pierced. Oh, I can have fun with that." Beelzebub gave a little wriggle of joy which was cut short when she saw his unpierced nipples. "Damn."</p><p>"Sorry. Not yet. I'm still thinking about it."  He turned around, showing her his shoulder. "Dagon did it. It itches like crazy and I was worried she would do something other than what I asked for just for shits and giggles. But it looks nice, right? What do you think?" There was silence from behind him. "Crap, you hate it. Just fucking great."</p><p>He hung his head while debating on just running away until he felt Beelzebub's arms wrap around his body. She nipped and bit at every inch of flesh she could touch, working her way up his back as high as she could reach. He sucked in a breath as she pierced his skin with a fang before licking away the drop of blood.</p><p>"Now that, is a nice zzzurprise." She pulled away to get a better look at his new tattoo. It was the letter 'B' made up of black and red flies with tiny golden halos on their heads and lavender wings. "Dagon is very good at what she does. I didn't think she was playing with angelzzz yet."</p><p>"Erm... well, apparently, Sandalphon was her test angel." He studied his fingers for a moment. "Something about a pillar of salt tramp stamp?"</p><p>Beelzebub cackled. "Bed. Now. I'm going to sooth that itch of yours, pet."</p><p>"Glad you like it, Bee."</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>